


(Podfic) Denial

by Taurnil



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurnil/pseuds/Taurnil
Summary: Gayfishface's Summary:Sanji is very much closeted. And will use any excuse to be with Zoro without being seen as gay.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Kudos: 11





	(Podfic) Denial

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Denial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049823) by [Gayfishface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfishface/pseuds/Gayfishface). 



> This Podfic was made with the permission of author Gayfishface. If for whatever reason, they ask me to take down this Podfic, I will do so without question. 
> 
> Original Story Published: July 2019  
> Recording: November 2020

[Taurnil](https://soundcloud.com/d-kokko-powell) · [Denial](https://soundcloud.com/d-kokko-powell/denial)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work and want to support my writing please I take commissions [here](https://ko-fi.com/taurnil) page and [Here](https://www.fiverr.com/taurnil_writes)  
> Or you could drop me a message at my [Tumblr](https://taurnil.tumblr.com/) I'm always excited to hear feedback on my work and suggestions for my WIP('s?)


End file.
